Utility belts are commonly used with fall protection equipment and used in applications such as, but not limited to, pole climbing, tree climbing, work positioning, and etc. Utility belts currently on the market include four D-rings positioned below the waist, and one problem with such belts is that when the force from positioning is positioned lower down on the user's body, a tendency to tip backward or invert is created, which poses a risk for the user to fall out of the belt. The utility belt of the present invention addresses this problem.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved utility belt.